tohru's big secret
by shunnybee
Summary: tohru has a secret boyfriend and they both have powers. will their secret be found ou by the sohmas ? or an they keep it a secret
1. Chapter 1

It was a regular Saturday morning. Kyo and Yuki were fighting as always. Tohru was making breakfast . shigure was in his little doing lord knows what. after break fast, tohru went up to her room and closed her door. when she lied down on her bed , her phone started ringing. she answered it.

**tohru: **hello this is tohru.

**Chase ** : hey babe how are you.

**tohru **: i'm fine how are you in america and when can you come visit, it's been to long?

**chase : doing good and i am outside your window.**

_**tohru looks outside the window and sees him hanging upside down on the roof.**_

_**she lets him in.**_

**tohru : wanna go see a movie?**

**chase : yeah, did you tell the men in this house about us and the powers?**

**tohru : no i have not and do not plan to. just wait outside for me. i have a question.**

**chase : yes?**

**tohru : ya can still fly can't ya?**

**chase: yeah**

**tohru : good cuz we are going to have to fly there**

_**tohru walks out the room and into shigure's study , while chase goes outside**_

* * *

** tohru : shigure you don't mind if i go out for awhile do you ?**

**shigure : no i don't .may i ask where your going ?**

**tohru : out to the movies with a friend.**

**shigure : alright , have a safe trip.**

**tohru : thank you , shigure**

_**tohru walks back to her room and changes into a yellow sundress and white flats and jumps out the window to get caught by chase and flys to the movies.**_

* * *

that is all my good people for now


	2. Chapter 2

by the time tohru got home , it was already 10 . when tohru and chase got to her house, tohru decided that she would go through her window.

**tohru** : well I will see a later babe, night

**chase **: same to you I will be in your room when you wake up

**tohru **: ok

_**tohru kisses chase on the lips then hops on the roof through her window**_

when tohru got in her room , Yuki and kyo were in her room waiting on her

**tohru** : hey guys

Yuki : shigure told us where you went

tohru :don't you mean you beat it out of him because i told not to tell you

Yuki : you know us well so, what took you so long?

tohru : we went out to dinner after the movie then, went shopping. does that answer your question?

Yuki : yes it does

tohru : now may you please leave my room, I would like to go to sleep.

_tohru pushes kyo and Yuki out of her room and closes and locks her door_

tohru 'i wonder how long it will be til our secret is out'

chase 'only one way to find out I am going to come to the front door tomorrow is that ok?'

tohru 'yeah, remember this I will always love you'

chase ' i will always love you too'

_then tohru both fell asleep_

* * *

ok people i need ideas and you should probably be looking for a chapter next week and a new story , which reminds me do you have and idea for a story. read and review. c_iao _


	3. Chapter 3

this morning , it was like any other morning . they were having breakfast when there was a knock at the door.

tohru : I'll get it

**tohru opens the door and sees chase.**

tohru : may I help you

chase : yes , I am here to see tohru Honda.

tohru : this is she.

chase : may I come in.

tohru : yes you may.

**chase comes in and sees the others**

shigure : hello, I am shigure sohma, this is Yuki sohma and this is kyo sohma. may I ask what your name is and why you are here ?

chase : I am chase jin. I have come to see my cousin tohru.

**tohru walks in**

tohru : hey chase. it's been a long time since I've seen you.

chase : it sure has toh-chan .

tohru : would you like something to drink ?

chase : no, thank you.

tohru : OK , would like to see my room ?

chase : sure

**tohru and chase go upstairs to her room and close the door.**

shigure : sooo, did anyone else find that strange ?

**Yuki and kyo nod their heads then glare at each **

_upstairs_

tohru : do you think it worked ?

chase : most likely .

tohru : so what do wanna do today ?

chase : I don't know , what do you wanna do ?

tohru : hey , how about we go visit hana-chan and uo-chan. they would love to know you're here.

chase : yeah, and I wanna know how they're doing with the guys.

tohru : dude , you are noisy when you wanna be. hold up, someone's eavesdropping on our conversation. ' wanna have some fun with them'

chase : ' sure'

tohru: chase please don't tell anyone this.

chase: I won't tohru, just tell me.

tohru : OK , well I went to the doctor yesterday. I was feeling sick and nauseous...

chase : yeah , and ...

tohru : iampregnantandidontknowwhosthefatheris.

chase : calm down. say it slower this time.

tohru : i am pregnant and i don't know who the father is.

**yuki,kyo,and shigure bust open the door**

yuki , kyo , and shigure : WHAT!

**tohru and chase start laughing their heads off.**

tohru : you...should...of..seen...your...faces.

chase : that is what you get for eavesdropping.

**yuki , kyo , and shigure had looks of bewilderment on their faces**

tohru when she stopped laughing : do I look like I'm pregnant. come on guys

chase : you guys are gullible.

kyo : we are not. we just thought that she was serious.

tohru : hey shigure since your here, is it alright if me and chase go see uo and hana ?

shigure : sure

tohru : now all of you out of my room except chase. i have more to discuss with him.

**Yuki , kyo , and shigure left tohru's room**

tohru : ok , did you fly here or motorcycle ?

chase : motorcycle. I didn't want to fly to-day and if police are looking for me tell them I went to Alaska.

tohru : what did you do this time ?

chase : I might have frozen a lot of people. for reasons

**tohru punched chase in the arm , leg , and kicked him into the floor.**

tohru : what the fuck. I told you never to use your powers in front of people or to hurt them unless they are doing a crime or work for you know who, jackass. just wait til the boss finds out.

chase : I'm sorry. but they made me. and he they already can't stay made at me because... 1) I am your super powered boyfriend. 2) I can't be taken from you and I also can't breakup with you and 3)I have powers that can make you un-mad,sad,or a lot of other emotions.

tohru : that may be true but I have the same powers and more that I can beat the hell out of you with and bring you back to life. I have done it once, don't think I won't do it to you again.

**chase shudders.**

chase : don't remind me. I'll be outside on my bike waiting for you by your window, OK?

tohru : yeah now out the window.

* * *

i am stopping here folks. hope you liked it. remember read and review also more ideas.

_ciao_


	4. Chapter 4

okay I have gotten tired of all the long typing, so I am putting names in initials.

y:Yuki

k:kyo

sh:shigure

t:tohru

ch:chase

u: uo

h: Hana

c : Chris

j : jake

this was just a slight change for the next chapter.

i am still working on the chapters. if you have ideas please do tell. also i would like to add i liked the ideas people told me very creative keep it up maybe i will use it for my next chapter.

**ciao**


	5. Chapter 5

**on the back of chase's motorcycle**

t : uo and hana meet us at the park and bring the guys.(she's texting them)

u : OK, see you there

h : OK, tohru we will be there

**at the mall**

t : hey guys, it's been awhile since we've seen each other

u : yeah it has, and i brought Jake just like you said to

h : and i brought Chris like you said

c and j : yep we're here, nice to see you tohru. you too chase

t and ch : you too guys

u : well, tohru why'd you want to meet at the mall ?

t : so we could all watch a movie, you wanna right ?

u,ch,c,j,h : sure, wouldn't hurt

**after the movie,back outside the mall**

t : that movie was good

ch : yeah , it was. if you like romance

u : oh shut up. your the one that was crying at the end

ch : no i was'n't. that was Chris and Jake.

c and j : no it wasn't. that was you dude.

t : anyways, who wants to a take a trip to china this weekend ?

ch,u,c,j,h : we do

t : alright, all i have to do is ask shigure, but i'm just going to tell him that i'm staying with a friend.

u : yeah you do that, but when do we leave ?

t : how about tomorrow morning ?

u : yeah that'll work. all we have to do is get packed and have the guys fly us there.

c,ch,j : who said we were gonna fly you guys.

t,h,u(in a dark, scary voice that would make you turn white): we did

c,ch,j : OK,ok we'll do it since we're already coming.(they said it in a scared voice)

t : so we got a plan.

u : yep

**they all went home,chase took tohru home**

ch: see ya tomorrow babe

t : same to you

**tohru back flips on to the roof and slipped through her window**

t : i'm so tired but i have to ask him

y : ask who what ?

t : ahh. yuki don't do that anymore, you scared me half to death.

y : sorry, but you didn't answer my question

t : i have to ask shigure something ok nosy

y : i'm not nosy, just suspicious of you

t : anyways out of my room and i might have to put a lock on my door thanks to you.

**tohru pushes yuki out of her room and goes into shigure's office.**

t : shigure can i stay the weekend at a fiend's house, please?

sh : sure, my little flower. but may i ask which friend ?

t : uo's

sh : ok

**tohru goes to her room and texts uo.**

_t : uo shigure said yes_

_u : great i'll tell the others ok_

_t : ok i'll be over there with chase in the morning._

_u : __ok_

* * *

**that's all for now folks. you have to thank ChrystalizeMyHeart for this chapter. she gave me the idea. so thank her**


	6. Chapter 6

the next morning tohru and chase left for uo's house before the boys woke up. when they got there, they just walked right in and sat on the couch and waited.

* * *

t : what could be taking them so long ?

u : sorry we're late but someone didn't wake me up !

j : look, i said i was sorry, what else do you want from me woman !

t,ch : ok guys, enough. where's hana and chris ?

h,c : here we are !

t : ok, we're all here. ready to go ?!

c.h,ch,u,j : yeah !

* * *

they walk outside. tohru hops on chase's back, hana on chris's back, and uo on jake's fly off.

* * *

u: how long is it til we get to china ?

t : 2 hours, why ?

u : no reason. just wanna know.

* * *

2 hours later 

t : here we are, sweet china

u : what do you guys want to do do first ?

t : how about we find somewhere to rest first, i'm tired!

ch : ok, i know a place we can rest at and eat for free.

u : are you talking about wong ?

ch : yeah, he'll definitely let us stay. all we have to do is ask.

u,t,c,h,j : ok, let's do it.

* * *

at wong's place

t : hey wong, can we stay here for the weekend ?

w : sure tohru, how many of you are staying？

t : 6

w : ok, so that's 3 rooms cause i know if you're here, then uo,hana,chris,chase,and jake are here. and you'll want to share a room.

t,u,h : you are so right.

w : ok, here are your keys and directions. you may order room service for free. see you later guys.

t,ch,u,j,h,c : ok, wong

* * *

at shigure's house

y : hey shigure, where's tohru ?

sh : she's sleeping over at uo's house for the weekend.

y : ok

sh : yuki, can you tell kyo to come down and cook breakfast or we'll have to get takeout.

y : i wouldn't talk to that baka neko even if you were ill and dying.

sh : why do you have to be so mean.

k : i heard that you kuso nezumi.

y : so what are you going to do about it.

k : this

kyo throws a punch at yuki but you know silly lil kyo. yuki easily dodges it and kicks kyo in the back of the head and knocks him through three walls.

sh : MY HOUSE!

y : oh shut up, you act like this hasn't happened before.

* * *

alright folks. i'm gonna leave it here. remember to review and give thank to ChrystalizeMyHeart. what do you guys want to happen to tohru and the gang while there in china, pm your thoughts

_ciao_


End file.
